E-Pandora Project
The E-Pandora Project (Eパンドラ計画 Ī Pandora Keikaku) was an experimental project developed by Dr. Scarlett Ohara at the Chevalier's Alaska Base. Its purpose was to expand the Pandora program to people with limited Stigmata compatibility and fill the need for more Pandora than can be produced through the current selection processes prior to the 10th Nova Clash. The director of the project was Under-secretary Marks Spencer. As of July 2065 the project is defunct, being replaced with the Valkyrie Project. Overview The project was first proposed due to the decreasing and irregular intervals between the recent Nova Clashes. Knowing that they would need more Pandora soldiers than what Genetics academies throughout the world could supply, the Chevalier discussed the possibilities of implanting Stigmata to regular humans. The E-Pandora Project is not without controversy as the chances of success are low. Even among normal Pandora, not all have a high compatibility rate, and inserting Stigmata into regular humans could cause major stress. In a flashback, it is revealed that the Chevalier also planned to use the E-Pandora Project as a weapon to fight Gengo Aoi's "foolishness". The project is a revival of an earlier project proposal, Project Valkyrie proposed by Gengo Aoi in 2022, that was a complement to Project Pandora. After the failure of Mark IV on Jina Purpleton, Scarlet Ohara prepared the second generation of E-Pandora made from cloned Stigmata of Maria Lancelot. However, being born from Nova tissues, the clones later assimilated with a Novalized Amelia Evans. It was revealed that the project was only to buy time for Scarlett Ohara's own experiment: creating clones of Maria Lancelot, designed to combat the weaknesses of Gengo Aoi's Pandora Project. Having a compatibility rate no other Pandora could ever achieve, Scarlett considers it the perfect solution to combat the Novas. With the project unapproved by the Chevalier, she moved and hid it on her own accord. As she has yet to deploy the Type-Maria in real combat situations, she used the E-Pandora Project as a public distraction. Story E-Pandora were created by Scarlett Ohara at Alaska Base, the project was opposed by Gengo Aoi who thought that it wouldn't work, but did not object to it, since the Chevalier made a compelling argument that with the increasing frequency of Nova Clashes, more Pandoras were needed than which could be supplied by the Genetics Academies. In Alaska base, several 2nd and 3rd year Pandora from around the world converge to participate in Scarlett Ohara's E-Pandora Project. Initially the E-Pandora prove to be inferior to the original Pandora in every aspect, something gleaned through a series of data collection fighting matches between the two Pandora types. After the match, Marks Spencer orders the implementation of Mark IV, a drug that will enhance the performance of the E-Pandora, in order to give the public confidence in the project. Ohara objects, as the risks of using the drug have not been eliminated. She is over ruled by Spencer and the drug is administered to Jina, an E-Pandora. With the drug, E-Pandora's become as proficient as the original Pandora, but begin to suffer side effects later, with partial to complete Novalization as the result. When the E-Pandora decide to break out of the facility, they inject Mark IV into every one of themselves to give themselves a better fighting chance, no matter the cost. Eventually the rebellion is suppressed, but not without due harm. As Amelia Evans completely Nova-fied and summoned several other Novas to the base. During the turmoil the secret ongoing Type-Maria project, run by Dr. Scarlett Ohara under the guise of the E-Pandora project came to a abrupt ending as the now Nova-fied Amelia destroyed the sanctum. Following the 11th Nova Clash, the Chevalier are forced to admit to the public of the failure of the E-Pandora Project. They blame Marks Spencer and Scarlett Ohara for the project's failure in an attempt to save face. Evolution Pandora Evolution Pandora (エボリューション・パンドラ Eboryūshon Pandora), also known as E-Pandora, are candidates from the E-Pandora Project. Unlike regular Pandora who come from rich and wealthy backgrounds, the E-Pandora were once orphans, homeless girls, and child slaves prior to being placed into the program as expendable subjects. E-Pandora *Amelia Evans (Strongest E-Pandora and leader) *Jina Purpleton (Second strongest E-Pandora; Deceased) *Rattle *Laila Heim *Samantha Bolton *Ellen Bryce *Dorothy Andrews *Sandy Anian Several E-Pandora appear during the E-Pandora Project Arc, but their names were never given. Several E-Pandora also appear in Freezing: Zero. It is unknown if they were the same. See Also *Pandora *Valkyrie Category:Technical terms Category:E-Pandora